


救赎第二部 第14章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部 第14章

第14章   
　　“这就是你说的以退为进？”一缕水汽从窗外飘入，迅速凝成人形。  
　　“你不去陪那只孔雀，来此处作甚？”润玉拂袖起身，全不似方才那般柔弱。  
　　彦佑啧啧摇头，“瞧你这副春风得意的模样，看来那只凤凰已动了心了。”  
　　此话极为入耳，润玉看那条蛇也顺眼起来，“彼此彼此。我提醒你，那只孔雀高傲得很，你若不趁她情伤之时捕获她的芳心，就没第二次机会了。”  
　　彦佑反而笑了，“放心，穗禾再傲，也没有魔尊傲。你和魔尊都能化干戈为玉帛，我和穗禾定能琴瑟和鸣、相濡以沫。”他盯着润玉瞧了一阵，忽然道：“其实我挺佩服你的，蹚忘川、闹婚礼、亮出寰谛凤翎、让验心石变色，一切皆在你掌控中。不过……算计归算计，伤也是真伤吧？”  
　　润玉笑而不语。  
　　彦佑化出一颗灵珠，缓缓送到润玉面前。“这颗灵珠里有我四成灵力，你我系属同源，疗起伤来事半功倍。”  
　　润玉收下，“多谢。”  
　　彦佑叹息，“如今你的灵力恐怕只剩两成了吧，为了魔尊，值得吗？”  
　　润玉毫不犹豫，一字一顿的道：“值得。”他对彦佑虽是利用居多，但也有几分情谊。便温声道：“看你欲言又止，有话问我？”  
　　彦佑深吸一口气，定定看着润玉，“不错，这个问题一直盘亘在我心中。你所有的谋算、布局，依仗的便是凤凰对你的情意。倘若凤凰对你无情，你心机再深，筹谋得再完美也无济于事。我想知道，若真如此，你会怎样？”  
　　润玉不答，他透过窗外看着远处闪耀的极光，神色淡然中透出一股狠厉。“这个问题我也曾想过。”近似呢喃的语调，是在对彦佑说，更是在对自己说。“我真的想过这个问题。倘若凤凰当真对我无情，我会怎样？”  
　　彦佑目光凝在他的侧脸上，静静等待。  
　　“其实我有很多办法。”润玉轻笑，“用荼姚的命胁迫，或者再发动一次天魔大战。凤凰的心很软，他宁愿伤害自己也不愿伤害别人，他见不得六界生灵涂炭。彦佑，让凤凰妥协的办法太多太多了。我能利用一切可以利用之人，能舍弃一切可舍之物，凤凰没有我狠，他注定斗不过我。”  
　　“但是我不想伤他，所以我选择伤害自己。”他垂下眼眸，目光温柔如水，从鸦羽般的长睫中透出，“我赌，以命为注，赌凤凰对我有情，赌凤凰不忍伤我。若赌输了……”  
　　彦佑连呼吸都屏住了，他忍不住问道：“你会怎样？”  
　　润玉长吐一口气，“那就死在他面前吧！至少他能永远记住我。”  
　　彦佑静默了很久，终于笑了出来，释然，“其实我与你联手，对旭凤是心存愧疚的。但听了你这番话，我放心了。润玉，算计太多，伤人伤己，以后好好对凤凰吧！”  
　　润玉唇角一勾，“不劳你费心。”见他要离开，问道：“你要和那只孔雀回羽族？”  
　　彦佑长袖飘飘，仿佛要乘风而去，“我答应过她，和她一道看遍六界美景。人生四大乐事，吃喝玩乐，等我们累了，倦了，再回羽族。”他忽然想到一事，“对了，你怎把九婴召出来了？它不是早就被后羿射死在北狄之水了？”  
　　“不是我召出来的。”  
　　“不是？”彦佑半信半疑，“当真？”  
　　润玉冷笑，“本座何需骗你，你有什么值得本座骗？”  
　　彦佑受教，“不错，你要骗也只会骗凤凰。”他摆摆手，“走了。”如来时一样化作一道水汽，走得干脆利落。  
　　润玉在禹疆宫的囚犯生活过得着实滋润，凤凰三五不时就来找他拌拌嘴，或当着他的面大摆宴席，叫来一帮妖娘跳舞。他便乖乖巧巧温温顺顺跟在他身边伺候。凤凰要喝酒，他斟酒；凤凰要夹菜，他布菜；凤凰累了，他帮着揉肩。  
　　可惜凤凰警惕性太高，几次都舒服得快要靠到他怀里了，又猛的清醒过来。  
　　可惜，可惜，看来要侍寝还要等些时日。  
　　旭凤是吃软不吃硬的性子，他伤势颇重，不时吐个小血，不时昏迷一两次，凤凰就冷不下脸了。如此这般日复一日的温水煮凤凰，旭凤终于收了满身寒冰，慢慢露出了柔软的内心，他们仿佛又回到了火神夜神时代。  
　　“你要甄选人才？”此时他们正坐在小花园里，周围一片绿荫，再远一些就是一片开得荼蘼的彼岸花海。这般赏花赏景的好时节，小矮桌上放的不是香茗点心，而是一摞堆得高高的奏章。  
　　凤凰撑了半身靠在榻上，慵懒的道：“魔族灵智初开，秩序未定，虽人才济济却不得善用，实在可惜。”  
　　润玉斟了一杯药茶递给他，“这容易得很，你将天界的官职制度照搬过来就是。”  
　　凤凰就着他的手饮了一口，“这不行。天界是天界，魔界是魔界。”他眉尖一蹙，推开他的手，“天界的制度纷繁复杂，连那群心窍长了满身的神仙都受不了，何况魔界这帮笨……咳，这帮单纯的家伙。”  
　　润玉往药茶里倒了些百花蜜，一边递过来一边道：“那就去繁就简。我看魔族众人心性单纯，对于争斗谋算没有天界这么热衷。”  
　　凤凰饮了一口，似觉得滋味不错，便拿过来慢慢啜着。“我也是这么想的。那就先拟个章程出来。文拭有初拭、复试，最后由我来评定。至于武职……”他一锤定音，“以军功定官职。”  
　　微微抬起下巴，满脸不屑，“在天界时，我就烦透了那些上仙的争斗，要争，就光明正大的跟外人争。要斗，就堂堂正正的跟敌人斗。整天窝里斗有什么意思。”  
　　润玉眼神宠溺，“你诸事繁忙，这些小事就不用管了。把它们交给我，过几日我便拟出章程让你过目。”他久居上位，不知不觉便强势起来。  
　　凤凰以手支颐，眼眸似合非合。  
　　他立刻醒悟过来，柔声道：“当然，你若觉得不妥，也……”终究舍不得凤凰辛苦，把心一横，将手覆在凤凰的手上，小心翼翼的道：“旭儿，信我。”  
　　凤凰抬眸看他，似在思忖。  
　　他从未这般紧张，眼睛一眨不敢眨，心脏扑通扑通跳得厉害。  
　　忽然头上一颗汗珠滑下，啪嗒一声砸在凤凰的指尖。  
　　旭凤嘴角微微勾起，似初夏一枚鲜嫩的荷花瓣。“我信你。”  
　　这三个字是他听过最悦耳动听的字眼，他喉头哽咽，花了好大定力才让自己不流下泪来。  
　　忽然身后响起脚步声，一个魔侍走到面前，躬身道：“禀尊上，妖界公主大婚，妖王请尊上赴宴。”说罢递过一张请帖。  
　　旭凤一眼扫过，笑道：“甚好，本尊也很久没到妖界去了。”他起身，忽然袖子被什么东西拽住。侧头一看，润玉正揪着袖角一脸期盼的看着他。  
　　“尊上，我也要去。”  
　　旭凤用力一扯袖子，居然甩不开那两根手指。蹙眉，“放手，你一介囚犯，本尊怎能带你去？”  
　　这回润玉不揪袖子了，索性将旭凤整条胳膊抱在怀里，“尊上，我也要去。”  
　　“你！”旭凤微微后仰，一脸嫌弃，“你看看你，还有一点天帝的样子吗？”  
　　润玉抱得更紧了，满脸纯善无害，“尊上，我也要去！”  
　　旭凤用力把胳膊抽出来，一连退了三步，“本尊是要去办正事，不是游山玩水。”他走了几步，悄悄回头一看，见润玉衣衫单薄的站在原地，一副伤心的模样。  
　　啧了一声，冷声道：“愣着干嘛，跟上啊！”  
　　润玉笑了，脸上极快的闪过一抹得色，快步跟了上去。  
　　


End file.
